1. Field of Invention
This invention relates, in general, to an improved ribbon inking means for printing by a matrix tape printer and is particularly directed to a means for accommodating a typewriter spool type ribbon with means for replenishing the ink supply for increased ribbon life and transport means having high-speed reversibility and for changing the direction of the ribbon, while not in the print field, thereby preventing ink depletion at the print head wires, which ink depletion would otherwise occur by the dwell of the ribbon before the print head wires. This invention relates, in particular, to utilizing the foregoing in a data terminal, such as a point-of-sale terminal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional matrix printers have a plurality of wires, each individually moved by a magnetic actuator, usually against a return spring, to impact a record medium to print a character at a time. Such matrix printers use either seven or thirty-five such wires positioned in aligned configuration at the point of impact and individually and sequentially strobed so as to print a character. The strobing of each wire, the positioning of the entire character on the media, and the spacing of the characters to form a printed line can be effected by electronic circuitry, usually timing devices or counters os some type.
Heretofore, it was necessary to use a specially designed and manufactured ribbon to maintain the degree of blackness on the record medium since it is impacted at rather high speeds by the matrix printer wires. The specially designed ribbon made it difficult to service.
Also, ribbon life was short and ribbon wear was high because of the speed of operation of the printer decreasing the functionality and acceptability of matrix printers in the market.